Bis(s) man glücklich ist
by Textella2307
Summary: Wie kamen die Cullens zusammen? Eine Frage die ich mir gestellt habe. Und hier ist das Ergebnis.
1. Kapitel1

Ein Leben mit Vergänglichkeit zuhaben wäre das größte Geschenk für mich, denn dann säße ich nicht hier am Fenster der Cullen Villa und würde den Blättern auch nicht beim Fallen zusehen. Ich hasste den Herbst, nicht nur weil es kälter wurde sondern auch weil mein Leben eine andere Richtung einschlug, den Weg Richtung Ewigkeit. Aber erst mal sollte ich erklären wie ich hier herkam und wieso ich die Cullens als Familie ansehe.

Ich wurde 1899 an einem Wunderschönen 23.Juli in Chicago, Illinois geboren. Ich wurde in die Familie Lewis reingeboren, eine recht wohlhabende Familie. Mein Vater Walter Edward Lewis und meine Mutter Hedwig Magdalena Lewis heirateten 1897 aufgrund meines großen Bruders, Karl-Georg Anton. Ich würde auf den Namen Serena Amber getauft, ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit, mit vier Jahren bekam ich eine kleine Schwester, Dorothea. Meine Famile und ich lebten in einem schönen Großen Haus am Ende der Stadt, in der Nähe eines Parkes wo meine Geschwister und ich die meiste Zeit unserer Kindheit verbrachten. Meine Schwester Dorothea verbrachte dort ihr ganzes Leben, ihr kurzes Leben. 1910 als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Schule war wurde sie von einem Auto übersehen. Mein Bruder und ich verließen zwei ganze Monate nicht das Haus, uns fehlte jegliche Art von Freude. Die Jahre vergingen und Karl und ich wurden immer älter... und ich erfuhr was es heißt ein bildhübsches Mädchen zu sein, ich hatte unzählige Verehrer, darunter gleichaltrige aber auch ältere, doch einer war der zuvorkommendste und höflichste von allen, Richard David Brown, einer der beliebtesten Junggesellen in Chicago, wohlhabender Kaufmann und Chantelman. Als ich zwölf Jahre alt war, Verlobten wir uns, mit der Bedienung meines Vaters, die Schule fertig zu machen. Weitere Jahre zogen ins Land und ich würde immer erwachsener und Karl ebenfalls, 1914 trat er der US-Navy, wie unser Vater, bei. Wenige Monate später verstarb Vater und Karl wurde in den Mexiko krieg gerufen, aus dem der Junge nie zurück kam. Meine Mutter und ich würden Finanziell von allen Unterstützt, damit wir das große Haus behalten konnten und nicht wie andere Witwen von Soldaten in den Ghetto ziehen mussten. Im September 1918, um genau zusein am 27. wollten Richard und ich heiraten, doch dazu sollte es nie kommen. Eines Abens verließ ich Richard um nach Hause zu Mutter zu gehen. Richard war zwar ein reicher Mann lebte allerdings im Ghetto, denn alleine bekam man schlecht ein Haus, also machte ich mich auf den Weg durchs Ghetto, ich wollte eine Abkürzung durch eine der dunklen Seitenstraßen gehen, als es geschah.

Es war dunkel, nur wenige Laternen beleuchteten die Seitengasse. Es waren nur mein Schritte der Hohen Schuhe zu hören, Klick Klack Klick klack. Mit einem mal spürte ich einen Extremen Windzug neben mir, und ins Licht des nächsten Lichtkegels einer Laterne trat eine vermummte Person, ich blieb stehen, sollte ich umdrehen? Sollte ich rennen? Egal was ich wollte meine Füße hätten mich nirgends hingetragen, meine Knie zitterten vor Angst, und klappten zusammen. Urplötzlich war der Fremde bei mir und fing mich auf. Jetzt erkannte ich ihn wieder, diesen Mann hatte ich vor einigen Tagen gemeinsam mit Richard getroffen, er wollte irgendwas machen was Richard nicht gut fand, er schubste den Fremden bei Seite, der Fremde Mann verschwand, doch jetzt, lag ich dort von ihm aufgefangen. Ich schnellte hoch, ich war verlobt, und wollte in wenigen Tagen heiraten wenn man mich mit diesem Pflegel in einer Gasse sehen würde wäre die Hochzeit in Gefahr, denn wenn jemand jemanden Betrog ging das durch die Straßen hindurch, bis es jeder wusste. Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich die Gasse entlang zu gehen, doch der Fremde stand schon wieder vor mir. "Wohin so schnell, meine Teuerste." fragte der Fremde und zog den Hut. "Nach Hause." antwortete ich kurzangebunden. "Ganz allein, um diese Zeit, so eine bildhübsche Frau wie sie?" Der Fremde machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich ging einen Schritt zurück um den Abstand beizuhalten. "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich kenne Sie ja nicht mal." meine Stimme zitterte. "Verzeihen sie meine Unhöflichkeit, mein Name ist James." er zog erneut seinen Hut. "Erfreut. Doch wenn es Ihnen nichts aus macht würde ich nun gerne nach Hause gehen." ich ging auf ihn zu, umrundete ihn und stöckelte weiter durch die Nacht. Eine Weile geschah nichts mehr und ich atmete auf, doch als ich mich umdrehte um nach dem Mann zu sehen stand er nicht mehr dort wo er gestanden hatte, nein ich trete mich wieder um und ging schneller, mein Herz pochte nun vor Angst und dann, Rums, prallte ich gegen etwas, gegen jemanden. Ich sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht meines Verfolgers. "Lass mich dich begleiten. Jemand wie du sollte nicht alleine durch die Nacht gehen." er nahm meine Hand und gab mir einen Handkuss doch bevor ich die Hand ihm entziehen konnte, verspürte ich einen Schmerz der sich von meinem Finger hoch in mein Gehirn zog. Biss mich dieser Fremde da etwa? Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Ende der Gasse, solang ich den Schmerz noch aushalten konnte, könnte ich bis dorthin rennen. Ich überlegte nicht lang sondern setzte meine Idee in die Tat um, doch kurz bevor ich auf die Straße kommen konnte, hielt mich der Fremde am Arm fest, er zog mich zurück und knallte mich gegen die seitliche Wand. Noch ein Biss, dieses Mal in den Unterarm, das brennen wurde stärker ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite mit Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, noch ein Biss dieses Mal in den Hals, ich schrie auf vor Schmerz, versuchte den Fremden Mann weg zu stoßen. Mit einem mal wurde ich immer schwächer und schwächer, ich hörte nur das von irgendwo eine Stimme ertönte, die Stimme eines alten Mannes, ich hörte wie ein Krankenwagen kam und ich hörte mehrere Stimmen und dann nichts mehr völlige Stille. Das nächste was ich hörte waren mir bekannte Stimmen, die Stimme meiner Mutter und die von Richard, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich wollte auf stehen und Richard umarmen, und dann hörte ich da noch eine Stimme, eine mir unbekannte Stimme. "Mr. Brown, können Sie dieses Mädchen als Serena Amber Lewis indentivizieren?" es war eine einfühlsame Stimme, sie erinnerte mich an die Art von Stimme die mir und meiner Famile damals gesagt hat das Dorothea Tod war. "Ja, das ist meine Verlobte." Richard schien zu weinen. "Ist sie wirklich...?" "Sie ist eiskalt und hat keinen Puls mehr. Also medizinisch ja." Die fremde Stimme musste einem Artzt gehören, war ich Tod? Was ist mit mir passiert? Und wo war ich? Schritte entfernten sich schnell und ungezügelt. Ich öffnete die Augen. Vor mir stand ein mir fremder Mann, er hatte blondes Haar, trug einen Artzt Kittel und sah mich an, Mondlicht kam durch das Fenster, um mich herum waren leere Krankenbetten. "Miss Lewis?" fragte der Fremde Mann. "Ja, das bin ich. Und wer sind Sie?" meine Stimme hörte sich verschlafen an. "Ich bin Carlisle Cullen, Ihr zuständiger Artzt." "Sehr Erfreut, Herr Doktor." "Wir müssen sie hier raus bringen, ich werde Ihnen alles erklären, sobald ich kann."

Und so kam es das ich Carlisle kennengelernte. Er brachte mich zu sich nach Hause, und kümmerte sich um mich. Am nächsten Morgen, als Carlisle unterwegs war erkundete ich das Haus.

"Ziemlich staubig." murmelte ich vor mich hin und wischte mit einem Finger über einen Bilderrahmen, "Hier müsste dringend mal geputzt werden." Ich ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag auf dem Couchtisch die heutige Zeitungsausgabe der Chicago Tribune, ich nahm sie hoch und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Ich klappte die Zeitung auf und was ich auf der Titelseite sah verschlug mir den Atem, wenn ich noch einen Atem hätte, auf der Titel Seite der Chicago Tribune stand in der Fettesten Schrift:

† 𝕶𝖆𝖚𝖋𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖓 𝕽𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖗𝖉 𝕯𝖆𝖛𝖎𝖉 𝕭𝖗𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝖊𝖗𝖍𝖆𝖊𝖓𝖌𝖙 𝖘𝖎𝖈𝖍 𝖓𝖆𝖈𝖍 𝕿𝖔𝖉 𝖘𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖊𝖗 𝖁𝖊𝖗𝖑𝖔𝖇𝖙𝖊𝖓, 𝕾𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖆 𝕬𝖒𝖇𝖊𝖗 𝕷𝖊𝖜𝖎𝖘!

(† Kaufmann Richard David Brown erhängt sich nach Tod seiner Verlobten, Serena Amber Lewis!)

Ich schrie auf. Ich war Tod? Das muss ein Irrtum sein ich mein ich sitze doch hier, auf diesem Sofa, und lese die heutige Zeitung, ich kann unmöglich Tod sein, das ist zu real, ich kann so etwas doch nicht träumen. Die Haustür öffnete sich wenig später stand Carlisle in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. "Ich bin Tod!" schrie ich. "Wie kann ich Tod sein und trotzdem in diesem Haus sein?" Ich sah mich um, die Zeitung lag nun am Boden, eine Kaffetasse war umgefallen und der Kaffee verbreitete sich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. "Serena, weißt du wer ich bin?" fragte Carlisle mit beruhigender Stimme. "Ja, Sie sind Carlisle Cullen, der Doktor aus dem Krankenhaus." beantwortete ich verwirrt die Frage. "Sie haben mich aus dem Krankenhaus raus gebracht. Aber was mach ich hier?" Ich war verwirrt, in einem Moment meines Lebens ging ich glücklich durch die Straßen und im anderen laß ich meine Todesanzeige in der Zeitung, das machte alles keinen Sinn. "Serena, du kannst gerne du zu mir sagen. Und nun zu deiner Frage du bist hier weil dich ganz Chicago für Tod hält. Du wurdest von jemanden Gebissen hab ich recht?" Carlisle wirkte verständnisvoll "Ja, ein mir unbekannter, Namens James, gestern Abend, ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause." jetzt war ich noch verwirrter als zuvor, "aber was hat das damit zu tun das ich Tod bin?" Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa zurückfallen. "Nun ja, dieser James, der dich gebissen hat, war ein Vampir, ein Geschöpf der Nacht wie man sie auch gerne nennt, ein Dämon." "Ich bin verflucht ewig zu Leben?!" schrie ich Carlisle ins Wort. "Nun wenn du es so siehst ja." Carlisle setzte sich neben mich. "Wie geht es dir?" Ich sah in fragend an, "Nun dafür das ich gerade erfahren habe das ich für alle Tod bin, allerdings für immer Lebe, und mein Verlobter Tod ist, ziemlich schlecht." Ich stand auf und ging in den Gang des Hauses, dort hing ein großer Wandspiegel, ich sah mir mein Spiegelbild an, es sah aus wie immer, lange braune gelockte Haare, die selbe Nase, der selbe Mund, nur meine Haut war von einem normalen gesunden Hautton zu einem Blassen, fast Weißen, Hautton übergegangen, und meine für normal, dunkelbraune Augen, waren nun Blutrot. Ich sah an mir hinunter, an meinen Ringfinger, sowie am Unterarm der rechten Hand sah ich die Bisswunden, von dem Gestrigen Angriff, sonst war alles wie sonst, es hätte sich kaum was geändert. Ich drehte mich zu Carlisle um, "Woher weißt du so viel über Vampire?" fragte ich und ging wieder durch den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. "Mein Vater war Vampirjäger, ich bin in seine Fußstapfen getreten, und eines Tages passierte mir das selbe wie dir Gestern. Ich würde Verwandelt, das war 1663." Carlisle Stimme klang brüchig, ich fragte nicht nach, denn dieses Thema schien ihn zu belasten. "Du bist ein..." Ich unterbrach mich selbst, ich roch etwas, Blut, ich verspürte einen unglaublichen Durst, das Blut gehörte zu einer Hausfrau, die sich geschnitten hatte beim Kochen, mein Gedankengang wurde von Carlisle unterbrochen, er packte mich an den Schultern, und schob mich von der Haustür weg und in einen Raum neben der Haustür. "Lass die Arme Frau, sie hat zwei Kinder, du willst ihnen doch nicht die Mutter nehmen?" Carlisle ging zu einem kleinen Kühlschrank, der im Raum stand, und holte etwas heraus, das ich auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen konnte. "Aber was soll ich dann Drinken?" fragte ich und sah zur Tür zurück. Carlisle drehte sich zu mir zurück um und hielt einen Blutbeutel in der Hand,"Tierblut. Ich lebe seit vielen Jahren auf diese Weise, und kann mich nicht beschweren, man erkennt keinen Unterschied." Ich nahm den Beutel entgegen und biss hinein, es war wie eine kühle Limonade an heißen Sommertagen, erfrischend.

Drei Tage später war wieder eine Todesanzeige in der Chicago Tribune, die ich kannte, meine Mutter. Sie hatte sich das Leben genommen, noch an diesem Tag schlich ich mich aus dem Haus, zum ersten mal seit langem war ich wieder an der Luft, es war ein tolles Gefühl. Carlisle wohnte etwas außerhalb von Chicago. Ich ging die Straße entlang, bis mir auffiel, das ich gar nicht weit von meinem alten zuhause weg wohnte, ich ging über die Straße, und ging an einer Kreuzung rechts, danach immer gerade aus. Da war der Park in dem ich meine Kindheit verbracht hatte, und wenig weiter, stand ein großes Haus, mit blauen Anstrich, es hingen immer nich die selben Vorhänge in den Fenster, wie als ich es verließ, was für normal ungewöhnlich war da meine Mutter jeden Tag diese wechselte, ihr müsste es wirklich nicht gut gegangen sein. Ich betrat das Haus, ich hatte die Idee mir die schönsten Bilder meiner Familie heraus zu nehmen, die meisten fand ich in unserem alten Wohnzimmer. Doch ein Bild hatte ich in meinem Zimmer, ich ging die Große Treppe nach oben, ging den Flur entlang und öffnete die hinterste Tür. Ich sah mich um, alles war so wie ich es zurück gelassen hatte, selbst der Kleiderschrank war noch offen. Ich packte einen Koffer, in den ich Klamotten packte und die Bilder, als letztes packte ich ein Bild von Richard ein, es stand an meinem Nachtkästchen, neben den Blumen die er mir zuletzt Geschenkt hatte. Ich verließ das Haus mit dem Koffer in der Hand, und ging zurück zu Carlisle. Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte ich im Haus alleine als Carlisle eines Nachts mit jemanden zurück kam.

"Wer ist das denn?" fragte ich verwundert, Carlisle brachte nie Besuch mit, wieso ausgerechnet heute? "Das ist Edward er wohnt ab sofort hier bei uns, ich habe ihn vor dem Tod an der Spanischen Grippe gerettet. Außerdem werden wir umziehen müssen, ich sollte älter sein als ich aussehe, das könnte ein Problem werden." Ich wante mich zu Edward. "Sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen Edward. Ich bin Serena." Ich ging Carlisle die Treppen Hoch hinterher. "Umziehen? Wohin?" "Wir müssen uns da noch was überlegen, ich dachte aber an eine kleine Stadt in Ohio." "Kann ich dann auch mal das Haus verlassen?" fragte ich und starrte auf den Boden. Carlisle nahm mich an den Schultern, es war wie als würde mir mein Vater einen Rat geben, "Nun in Ohio wird man dich nich für Tod erklärt haben, also denke ich mal ja."

Die Worte von Carlisle prägten sich die nächsten Wochen ein, zum ersten Mal seit langem könnte ich mich mal wieder auf etwas freuen...


	2. Kapitel2

Wir lebten jetzt in einer kleinen Stadt namens Crandon ganz in der Nähe vom National Wald in Wisconsin. Edward, Carlisle und ich wohnten in einer belebten Straße, es war immer wieder schwer den Durst zu zügeln, nicht zu zu beißen, wenn sich ein Kind beim Spielen das Knie aufschlug oder wenn sich jemand an den Rosen an den Nachbarhäusern stach, der Geruch des frischen Blutes war unwahrscheinlich gut, Carlisle musste uns oft zurück halten, auch mal auf kosten der Möbel. In der Nachtbarschaft waren wir als Familie Cullen bekannt, da wir aber alle unterschiedlich aussahen, wurden wir die Ziehkinder von Carlisle, was in gewisser Hinsicht ja auch stimmte, auf die Frage was mit unserer Ziehmutter sei verzogen wir alle immer das Gesicht, zu einem leidvollen Blick, so das die Leute die Fragten meinten es wäre uns unangenehm war darüber zu reden. Da wir im Oktober umgezogen waren, verbrachte ich die kühlen Tage am liebsten in meinem Zimmer. Es war für damals ziemlich perfekt, es besaß alles was man brauchte ein großes Regal in dem die meisten Werke stammten von Berühmtheiten, so wie von Goethe und Schiller, außerdem hatte ich ein Himmelbett, einen kleinen Schminktisch und was das beste an dem Zimmer war, es besaß einen Erker. Ich hatte mir einen Sessel hinein gestellt, so das ich durch die großen Fenster auf die belebte Straße, vor dem Haus sehen konnte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ging aus meinem Zimmer, ich ging den kleinen Flur entlang und die Treppen hinunter, unten warteten bereits Carlisle und Edward, es war Sonntag und wir machten unseren Sonntäglichen Spaziergang durch die Stadt. Ich zog meinen Wintermantel an und ging aus der Tür. "Es wird Täglich kälter, findet ihr nicht auch? Man merkt das es November wird." Ich ging zwischen Carlisle und Edward. "Die Soldaten in Europa haben es kälter." brummelte Edward, er war nie sonderlich gesprächig. "Edward hat recht, der Krieg dauert nun schon zu lange. Es wird Zeit das die Soldaten wieder nach Hause kehren." Carlisle war ein klarer Gegner des Krieges, er meinte es sei Unmenschlich wenn sich Menschen gegenseitig mit Gewehren erschossen. Carlisle hatte schon viele Kriege mit bekommen, er wurde am Ende des 30 jährigen Krieg geboren und seither gab es immer wieder kleine Streitigkeiten allerdings meist nur in Europa unter den Europäern. Das war das erste mal das Amerika Eingriff. Der Sonntägliche Spaziergang führte uns in den Park, wo wir einen von Carlisles Kollegen, mit Frau trafen, "Guten Tag Dr. White, Mrs White." "Dr. Cullen schön sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" "Gut danke." "Nanu, wer sind denn ihre zwei reizenden Begleiter?" fragte Dr. White und sah Edward und mich prüfend an. "Nun das sind meine Ziehkinder, Serena und Edward." Carlisle trat ein Schritt zurück um uns in den Vordergrund zu stellen. "Reizende zwei." meldete sich nun Frau White, "wo ist denn die Mutter der beiden? Zuhause?" Carlisle sah Frau White betroffen an. "Sie ist letzteres Jahr verstorben." Frau White erschrak und sah betroffen erst zu Edward und mir und dann zu Carlisle, wir wussten natürlich das es keine Ziehmutter je gegeben hat aber Frau White schien sich zu schämen. "Bitte entschuldigen sie meine Tacktlosigkeit, ich... mein Beileid." Frau White trat hinter ihren Ehemann, es machte fast den Eindruck das sie sich verstecken wollte. Man hörte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Carlisle reagierte betroffen, denn noch gelassen. "Danke, Sie sind übrigens nicht die einzige die in diese Unangenehme Situation geraten ist, nun ich denke wir werden unseren Spaziergang fortsetzen. Auf Wiedersehen." Damit ging Carlisle an den beiden mit Kopfnicken vorbei "Auf Wiedersehen, schön sie kennen gelernt zu haben." meinten Edward und ich und folgten Carlisle.

Es vergingen Wochen, es wurde kälter und kälter, zu mindest schien es mir so, nach der Verwandlung war mein Gefühl für Kälte und Wärme nicht mehr das beste, ich merkte es daran, dass die Leute auf den Straßen immer wärmer in Winterkleidung eingepackt waren, und dann war es so weit. Ich ging allein umher, als mir ein Zeitungsjunge entgegen rannte und schrie, Extrablatt, Extrablatt, der Krieg ist gewonnen, wir haben den Krieg gewonnen!" Er blieb vor mir stehen. "Miss wir haben den Krieg gewonnen!" "Ich nehme ein Extrablatt." Er gab mir eins und ich gab ihm das Geld. Sobald ich mich von dem Jungen entfernte fing er wieder an zu rufen, sofort sammelten sich die Leute um den Jungen und kauften eine Zeitung. Ich ging so schnell es ging nach Hause, die letzten Meter rannte ich sogar. Ich riss die Haustür auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, es schneite draußen weshalb mein Mantel von Schnee bedeckt war, so stand ich da also, in dem großen Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, wo Carlisle und Edward gerade ein Partie Schach spielten, sie sahen hoch, als sie mich bemerkten, blitzartig riss ich die Zeitung in die Luft. "Serena, was ist denn?" Carlisle stand auf. "Der Krieg ist vorbei! Wir haben gewonnen!" Edward stand hinter Carlisle, als er hörte was geschehen war, öffneten sich seine Augen weit, er stieß einen Jubelschrei aus, ging auf mich zu packte meine Hüfte hob mich in die Luft und drehte sich mit mir, als er mich wieder runter ließ umarmte er mich. "Das ist die beste Nachricht seit Jahren, wir haben gewonnen!" Das war das erste mal wo Edward wirklich redete. Ich war überrascht.

Es war einer der Glücklichsten Momente in der Geschichte die ich mit erleben durfte, es vergingen Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahre... die Menschen in der Stadt wurden fröhlicher und fassten neuen Lebensmut, der Krieg war vorbei. Man merkte selbst an der Kleidung, das die Menschen fröhlicher waren, die Kleider der Damen wurden kürzer, die Acessoirs ausgefallener. Es war die Zeit der Goldenen 20er Jahre, mit flotter Musik, und flotten Tanzschritten. Wir lebten nun inzwischen schon drei Jahre in der kleinen Stadt in Ohio. Carlisle arbeitete viel, Edward und ich verbrachten die meiste Zeit Zuhause, wir saßen meinst im Wohnzimmer und spielten Schach, gingen gemeinsame Spaziergänge, hielten uns gegenseitig unterkontrolle, nach dem wir keine Neugeborenen mehr waren, viel es einem leichter zu verzichten, der unerträgliche dauer Durst Zustand hatte sich verflüchtigt, es wurde angenehmer. Eines Abends sah's ich im Erker meines Zimmers als Carlisle nach Hause kam, dennoch nicht alleine.

Es klopfte an meiner Tür. "Herein." Ich hob meinen Kopf. Edward stand in der Tür. "Carlisle ist nach Hause gekommen, er möchte mit uns reden, und er ist nicht alleine." mehr sagte er nicht, drehte sich um, ließ die Tür offen. Ich hörte das knarren der Treppe und die Stimmen von Carlisle und Edward. Ich schloss mein Buch und legte es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel. Ich verließ mein Zimmer, und ging die knarrende Treppe hinunter, aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen Stimmen. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah ich Edward in einem der Sessel sitzen und Carlisle auf dem Sofa, neben ihm eine Frau. "Schön das du da bist Serena. Das ist Esme, sie ist unser neues Familienmitglied." Carlisle sah mich an und wendete sich schließlich auch zu Edward. Wir beide sagten nichts. Ich ließ mich auf dem zweiten Sessel nieder und sah Carlisle und Esme an, ich wartete auf eine Erklärung. "Ihr wisst bereits was ich mit euch besprechen möchte, nicht war?" Carlisle sah erst Edward an und dann mich. "Carlisle, wieso müssen wir schon wieder Umziehen, es wurde gerade gemütlich." Edward stand mit diesen Worten auf und verließ den Raum. "Edward." Carlisles stimme war tief und unheimlich. "Ich packe." grummelte Edward und verschwand nach oben. Ich war ebenfalls aufgestanden und die Treppen hinauf gegangen. Am Oberen Treppenende blieb ich stehen. Man konnte die Umterhaltung der beiden zurückgebliebenen Hören. "Für normal sind die beiden, höflich und zuvorkommend, vor allem Serena. Wir haben sie wohl heute auf dem Falschen Füß erwischt." Carlisle klang verlegen. "Wir werden uns bestimmt bald verstehen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Esmes Stimme klang ruhig, und dennoch wie die einer besorgten Mutter. Ich holte ein paar Katons aus einem Wandschrank und verschwand hinter meiner Zimmertür. Seufzend machte ich mich an die Arbeit, in einen Karton kam der Gesamte Inhalt des Regales, Bücher, meine alten Familienbilder, in einen anderen Karton Schuhe, Mäntel, Hüte und einige Kleider. Ich wollte gerade meinen Lesesessel hoch heben als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. "Ja?" Die Tür schwang vorsichtig auf und Carlisle kuckte herein. "Komm rein." ich musste schmunzeln, er bewegte sich wie ein Kind das etwas ausheckte. "Du hast schon gepackt?" fragte er überrascht. "Ja, es war nicht viel." seufzte ich. "Carlisle? Wo wollen wir hin?" Meine Verzweiflung war mir anzuhören. "In die Nähe von Washington DC." Ich wandte mich ab, ging zu den Erkerfenstern, in Betrachtete die Straße vor dem Haus, dann drehte ich mich zurück zu Carlisle. "Ich werde mit Edward reden. Er ist nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen." Carlisle sah mich an, er schmunzelte. "Danke." er drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen. Nach einigen Minuten stand ich auf, verließ das Zimmer und ging zur nächsten Tür, ich klopfte. Edward öffnete sofort. Ich trat ein, ich war nicht häufig hier, nur dann wenn Carlisle und Edward Streit hatten, was immer öfter der Fall war, da Edward, Carlisle übel nahm das er seinen Durst zügelte, während ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, war es für Edward die reinste Qual. "Wo will er hinziehen?" raunte Edward, er flitze durchs Zimmer und räumte einige Dinge in Kartons. "In die Nähe von Washington DC." Ich hielt kurz inne, "Edward? Geht's dir gut? Du weißt du kannst mit mir reden." zwischen Edward und mir war ein Geschwisterlichesband, auch wenn wir keine Geschwister waren, konnten wir uns alles anvertrauen, er war in jener Hinsicht mein Bruder. "Mir geht's gut. Danke." Ich nickte und ging hinaus, ich wusste Edward belastete etwas, aber was konnte ich nicht sagen.

Nach unserem Umzug ins Umland von Washington D.C., in ein hübsches Haus mit Garten, verging etwas Zeit. 1921 heirateten Carlisle und Esme, es war eine wundervolle Hochzeit, von da an waren wir eine Familie. Carlisle bekam einen Job als Hausarzt des Präsidenten. Wir waren oft auf Empfänge eingeladen, die nur so vor Freude sprudelten. Überall glückliche Gesichter, ohne eine Ahnung was Morgen geschehen mag. Mit der Zeit fand ich heraus, was Edward bedrückte, er war nicht gut auf Carlisle zu sprechen, da er Edwards Durst zügelte. Edward viel es schwer, auf das menschliche Blut zu verzichten. Um sich abzulenken spielte Edward oft Klavier. Er spielte schon seit dem er ein kleiner Junge war, so wie ich Violine seit meinem 5. Lebensjahr spielte. Oft stimmte ich mit meiner Violine in das Stück von Edward ein. Es klang herrlich. Wir vertrieben einen Haufen Zeit damit, bis es wieder so weit war, das Carlisle jünger aussah als er sein sollte, und wir wieder umziehen mussten. So haben wir bereits in Seattle (Washington) und Dartmouth (Massachusetts) gewohnt und nun stand der nächste Umzug an nach Rochester im Bundesstaat New York...


	3. Kapitel3

Der Umzug nach Rochester war einer von vielen, und dennoch war er anders. Wir zogen in ein hübsches Haus umgeben von einem Wäldchen. Es kamen nur selten Menschen vorbei, so dass wir draußen sein konnten ohne große Sorge, dass Leute sehen könnten das wir anders waren, denn um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe noch nie einen normalen Menschen in die Sonne treten sehen, der sofort anfängt zu glitzern. Edward war nicht von Anfang an hier, er kam später wieder dazu, da er sich im laufe der Zeit von uns Abgespaltet hatte um sein Leben allein zu leben, und um das zunehmen was Carlisle ihm verboten hatte, menschliches Blut. 1931 kam Edward wieder nach Hause nach fünf Jahren des Fernbleibens.

Ich sahs in meinem neuen Zimmer das an die frühen 30er Jahre angepasst war, und las eines von vielen Büchern, als es an der Tür Klopfte. "Ja?" "Serena, Edward ist wieder zuhause. Ich denke er würde sich sehr freuen, wenn du ihn begrüßen kommen würdest." sagte Esme während sie in die Mitte des Zimmers geschritten war. "Er ist wieder da?" "Ja, er steht unten im Wohnzimmer." Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite und ging gemeinsam mit Esme die Treppen nach unten, ich blieb auf der Treppe stehen, Edward stand mit dem Rücken zu der Treppe und Redete gerade mit Carlisle. "Na du hast vielleicht nerven." sagte ich mit lachen in der Stimme, Edward drehte sich um, seine Augen waren Blutrot, während die Augen von Carlisle, Esme und mir Bernstein gleichten. "Serena." brummte er. "Schleichst dich mitten in der Nacht davon, und sagst nicht einmal deiner Schwester bescheid?" Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Schön dich wieder zusehen, Serena." In meinem Gesicht machte sich ein lächeln sichtbar. "Wehe dir du machst das noch mal! Es war tot Langweilig die ganze Zeit!", lachte ich und rannte die restlichen Treppen runter und umarmte Edward, er lachte, "Drei Jahre sind doch ein wimpernschlag, wenn man ewig lebt." "Und doch so lang." Korigierte ich ihn. "Wir sind froh dich wieder hier zu haben." lächeltete Esme und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Froh waren wir alle, aber ob es je wieder so sein würde wie früher wagte ich zu bezweifeln, keines wegs deswegen, weil Edward anders gewäsen wäre oder sich bei uns anderen etwas getan hätte was uns als Familie verändern würde. Es war ein Gefühl in der Magengrube die ich sonst nur hatte, wenn wir bald wieder umziehen müssten...

Später an diesem Tag saß ich gemeinsam mit Edward draußen im Garten unter einer großen Eiche. "Sag wieso bist du zurück gekommen?" fragte ich und rupfte verlegen Gras aus. "Ich hatte ein schlechtes gewissen. Ich fühlte mich als Mörder. Ich bin allerdings froh das ich es getan hab, jetzt versteh ich Carlisle Philosophie besser als je zuvor." Etwas in Edwards Stimme sagte mir das er wirklich entsetzlich mit seinem Gewissen stritt. "Aber ich habe ihre gedanken gehört. Alle jene waren ohne Würde gegenüber anderen, Sie nahmen Leben, Stolz und Selbstvertrauen anderen weg." fuhr er fort ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten, dannach verstummte er. "Edward. Kämpfe nicht gegen etwas was nicht da zu sein hat. Ein Gewissen zu haben ist gut, es gibt uns das was uns fehlt in einer hinsicht zurück, es gibt uns Menschlichkeit. Doch wenn du ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Mördern, Dieben oder Vandalen hast, dann kann ich dich erleichtern. Das was du getan hast, hat möglicher weise vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet." Edward sah mich an, er versuchte ein Gegenargument zu finden, konnte es aber nicht. "Vertrau mir. Es gibt nichts für das du dich schämen oder Reue zeigen müsstest." Ich stand auf und ging zurück ins Haus. Ich ahnte das Edward dieser Gewissenskonflikt nie loslassen würde, doch ich hoffte das ich mich ihren würde. Im Haus angekommen standen Carlisle und Esme vor der Treppe und diskutierten. "Was ist los?" fragte ich neugierig und ging zu ihnen hinüber. "Mein Chef hat uns eingeladen. Er will unbedingt meine Familie kennen lernen. Naja ich habe nicht damit gerechnet das Edward wieder nach Hause kommt." sagte Carlisle und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Und das Problem liegt jetzt darin, dass Edward auf Menschen Blut fixiert ist." Stellte ich fest. "Ja, und jetzt machen wir uns Sorgen." bejahte Esme. "Redet doch erst mal mit Edward, anstatt euch vorher den Kopf zermartert." ich ging um die beiden herum und hoch in mein Zimmer. Oben setzte ich mich in einen großen Ohrensessel und griff wieder zu meinem Buch.

Tatsächlich verlief das Essen mit Carlisle Chef überraschend gut. "Und Sie wollen wirklich nichts essen?" fragte Frau Jenkins, die Frau von Dr. Thomas Jenkins, Carlisle Chef. "Nein, danke Frau Jenkins, essen Abends nichts." bedankte sich Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, erzählen sie, wie kamen sie dazu, diese zwei zauberhaften Jungen Menschen zu adoptieren?" fragte Dr. Jenkins und schmatzte währenddessen. "Nun, das ist eine gute Frage. Serena, hier haben meine Frau und ich adoptiert, da war sie 15 Jahre alt und Edward war damals 13. Wir dachten uns, wir geben Jugendlichen die Chance eine Familie zu haben. Wer will schon so alte Kinder. Wären Esme und ich nicht gewesen, würden sie womöglich aus dem Waisenhaus rausgeschmissen worden und auf der Straße leben." Carlisle sah uns beide an. 'Alles gelogen.' dachte ich, 'Wie leicht man doch Menschen anlügen konnte.' Edward gegenüber von mir grinste. Er konnte Gedanken von anderen hören, eine Gabe die einen in den Wahnsinn treiben könnte. "Das ist so lieb von Ihnen, wenn ich mir denke wie Jung sie noch sind." Frau Jenkins lächelte. Da hatte sie allerdings recht, Carlisle und Esme waren noch sehr jung. Als wir schließlich uns auf den Heimweg machten, regnete es. "Sie wollen wirklich zu Fuß nach Hause gehen? Es regnet wie aus strömen. Ich rufe meinen Chauffeure er soll Sie fahren." Dr. Jenkins griff zum Telefon. "Nein, danke. Wir halten das bisschen regen schon aus." beschwichtigte Carlisle. Wir bedankten uns für den Abend und gingen hinaus in den Regen. Als wir um eine Ecke gebogen waren, fingen wir an nach Hause zu rennen, bis zum Ende der Stadt waren es 20 Blocks und dann noch ein kurzer weg durch das Wäldchen, wir waren schneller zuhause als wenn wir mit einem Auto gefahren wären. Wir traten durch die Tür, es hatte doch stärker geregnet als gedacht und so waren wir triefnass. Wir gingen die Treppe hoch in unsere Schlafzimmer, zogen uns trockene Klamotten an und setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und spielten Karten.

1932 fing ich in einer großen Firma als Sekretärin an. Das schallende Geräusch der Schreibmaschine war unerträglich, es war ein hacken und in dem großen Raum in dem ich mit Kolleginnen saß hallte das klieren und hacken von einer Wand zur anderen. Es war ein Unternehmen für Autoproduktion. Wenn ich heute so daran zurück denke, nicht meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Anrufe annehmen, weiterleiten, Termine vereinbaren, absagen. Drei Jahre arbeitete ich dort.

Ein Jahr später fand Carlisle Rosalie eines Tages in einer Gasse liegen und verwandelte sie, um sie vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Es ging ihr ähnlich wie mir damals. Nur schwörte sie Rache an den Menschen zu nehmen die ihnen das angetan hatten. Und so zog sie los und tötete einen nach dem andern, zuletzt ihren Verlobten. Danach kam Rosalie wieder und ließ sich in die Esskulturen unserer Familie einweisen. Auch Rosalie lebte sich schnell in unsere Familie ein, weigerte sich aber ihren Namen zu ändern. So blieb sie Rosalie Hale.

Nach zwei Jahren war es vorbei, wir mussten umziehen, keiner glaubte uns mehr unser alter. Und so mussten wir ein weiteres mal umziehen, in eine neue Stadt in der man niemanden kennt, und wir wieder unser eigentliches Alter hatten, wo wir wieder wegziehen mussten irgendwann, weil wir zu jung aussahen. Also wieder Sachen packen und verschwinden.


End file.
